fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Acceptance
He was just so confused. Greninja was the last Pokemon he ever expected to be in Smash Bros. Why him? Why not Zoroark, or Genesect, or someone COOLER? Why him, of all Pokemon? He questioned that as he walked through the Smash Mansion, searching for his room. Finally, he made it to Floor 3, where Room 29 was located. "Well, let's look into it." The room was empty. The wallpaper had little Pokeball and wave decorations on it, and the ceiling looked like the sky of the Earth underwater. The rest of the room was empty, except for a bed and a nightstand. "I could move in here," Greninja thought, opening his suitcase. He had a lamp, a thermos filled with fresh water, a few books, drawing books, drawing supplies, and a 3DS. He wondered where the others were. He heard his buddies, Pikachu and Lucario, were in the mansion as Pokemon reps, as well as Charizard, someone who never got along with Greninja. He walked back down to Floor 1, where the foyer and backyard were located. He saw a fountain out there, and because of his love of the ocean and water, he walked out to see it. "Welcome, bud." Despite being calm on TV, Greninja jumped a bit, and looked over. A small boy was sitting on the steps, wearing black shorts and a red shirt. He had a triangle shaped nose and blue shoes. He looked a bit nervous. "Greninja, huh? I'm Stephen, but most people in the world call me Villager." "Oh...uh, yeah. I'm Greninja. A new guy. Pokemon. Weak to Grass types." " I heard you were joining the game. Congrats." "Yeah. Thanks. I heard you were in too." There was a small silence until Greninja broke it. "Stephen?" "Yeah?" "Have you ever felt...like you don't belong here? With the all-stars?" "Kinda. I mean, who knows the Villager? No one plays Animal Crossing anymore. All they play is war games and bloodshed express." Greninja knew how he felt. No one appreciated TRUE videogames now. All they cared about was Asassian's Creed and Call Of Duty. It was actually sad how they threw away such good art. "But hey. Smash Bros. gives us more recognition. You're lucky you got in! When the game is ready, you'll be more popular than ever!," Stephen pointed out, turning more optimistic. "That's true...but...what do the fans think?" Villager stopped talking and looked him in the eye. "They all think Rosalina and Wii Fit Trainer are waste. They think I'M a cold blooded killer. And they think YOU are a Sheik clone." "Well, why? I'm nothing like her!" "I know that. But the fans are impatient. They want Goku, or someone else. They think we're nothing." "Well, I wasn't expecting to get in, considered how loserific I am!" With that, Greninja stormed back inside the mansion, holding back tears of anger. He slammed the room to his door and cuddled with a green doll called Substitute. "I know I can't make a friend here...," he cried, wiping his eyes. TBC Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories Category:Super Smash Bros. (series)